Miscarcand (Quest)
Overview *Quest Giver: Martin Background Inside the ancient Ayleid ruins of Miscarcand, you will find the Great Welkynd Stone, required to open the gate to Mankar Camoran's Paradise. No one has ever managed to obtain this Great Welkynd Stone and it is rumored that the undead King of Miscarcand guards the Great Welkynd Stone himself. Walkthrough Inside these ruins, you will encounter skeletons, zombies and goblins. The goblins aren't allied with the undead so expect to see lots of skirmishes, and most of the time the undead are going to win. This has its benefits. If you don't feel like killing all of the enemies yourself, you can watch them fight and weaken each other while staying hidden. Once either the undead or the goblins have been killed or weakened greatly, you'll only have to fight the winning side rather than both, which makes it a lot easier to travel through the ruins. You will encounter minimal resistance to get the stone itself. Upon entry, directly in front of you will be a hidden door, in which you are originally only given the option of turning left and continuing down the stairs. Check this on your map. Due to this you will need to activate a few blocks here and there to open up the doors and gates to get to the stone. To activate the blocks and proceed further into the ruins the following must be done: Go to following website to obtain (the following images are sourced from this website http://guides.gamepressure.com/theelderscrolls4oblivion/guide.asp?ID=785: Follow the tunnels until you reach point A on the map. At this point jump off the bridge and find the door, point B, to your right. You may want to do this after killing the few creatures and collecting some Welkynd stones. Once done, follow the tunnel and head up some stairs. There may be a creature in the following room. If so, kill it. On the floor there should appear to be a square block, apparently raised from the ground. Which is point C on the map. Standing on that will lower the iron gate that you would have no doubt come across earlier. From there you can easily travel to point D on the map, which is across the bridge that you jumped off. The door, point D, will lead you to Sel Vanua. You will start off closer to points B and C. In this room will be a few creatures, after killing them it is suggested that you obtain the Varla stone. Then, following the map above, proceed to point A. Do this by following the tunnel, and then the path across the bridge. Proceeding to the other side of the room, there is a door which you need to go through. The great Welkynd stone can be found at Point A. Once you grab the Great Welkynd Stone, a lich named the King of Miscarcand will attack you from behind. He holds the key to open the Hard level locked door at short cut, so you can either kill him or book it (and unlock the gate). Alternatively, you can exit the way you previously came. It's a good idea to kill him, his staff comes in handy killing Mankar in 1 shot. Fleeing If you decide to run and pick the lock, the King of Miscarcand may pursue you all over Cyrodiil, preventing you from waiting, fast-travelling, or sleeping. One of the solutions is to enter a city, or head to Imperial City where guards can be patrolling outside. Hopefully they'll kill the King for you. Another solution is to get arrested. When you are released from prison, the King will be waiting outside with two zombies. Kill them (the guards will help you) and take the staff the King leaves on his corpse if you want to. Notes Although it is possible to explore the entire ruin and retrieve the great welkynd stone before the quest it is strongly recommended that you do not. Giving martin the stone and the Armor of Tiber Septim together (See Sancre Tor quest) can result in a glitch that stops Martin from putting on his armor for the next quest, although not critical this can make keeping him alive in the battle of Bruma quite difficult. See Defense of Bruma for more details. Category:Main Quest